


Haunted House

by missigma



Series: Teens [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Teenscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missigma/pseuds/missigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Rythian visits the neighborhood’s haunted house on Halloween, though he’d rather be anywhere else. Lalna knows exactly what he wants, he just doesn’t know how to ask nicely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House

Forced out of his room by his parents’ concerns of him spending Halloween by himself, Rythian found himself sitting slouched on the low cinder block wall a few houses down. A line to the neighborhood haunted house snaked around him, with groups of twos and threes filtering into the tiny carport that had been walled off with pieces of plywood. No one seemed to really mind him sitting there, dreaming up a tale of a wonderfully social few hours just for his mother, between a few more bitter thoughts.

Nano waved as she passed him, hurrying along to gather the next group to lead inside. Rythian returned an automatic smile and a little nod of his head, before turning up the volume of his iPod. “Hey there,” a voice sounded behind him. Rythian stiffened, and watched carefully as Lalna swung his legs over the wall and plopped down beside him.

Quickly Rythian’s eyes slid over him as he decided just how much of a threat Lalna was tonight. His rival was in full costume, wearing a long white lab coat, big black rubber gloves and boots, and a pair of goggles that he had pushed up onto his forehead. He appeared to have only just emerged from the haunted house a moment ago, still sweating slightly from the time he had spent in the claustrophobic construction. His cursory inspection over, Rythian turned to look at the line of people that stood before him, pretending to have a sudden interest in their costumes in an attempt to ignore Lalna.

“Aren’t you going to go in?” Lalna continued, as if unaware that Rythian’s silence was deliberate. Inside the haunted house, a particularly piercing scream rang out and Rythian winced.

“No,” he replied shortly, but even that was enough of an opening for Lalna.

“Why not?” Lalna challenged him, shifting a little closer.

Already well aware of exactly where this was going, Rythian’s voice turned dark. “Because I don’t want to,” he returned, fixing Lalna with the glare that worked so well on every other kid that had ever tried the same tactics on him.

“You’re scared, right?” Lalna predictably goaded him.

“I-” Rythian began to protest, but he caught himself and snorted. “You’re going to have to try something better than that.”

“Worth a shot,” Lalna shrugged and scratched at his knee. “Do you want to go through with me? I wouldn’t mind going again,” he offered

“Fine,” Rythian reluctantly agreed, still finding it difficult to shake away his more unreasonable suspicions about Lalna’s motives.

Together, they shuffled to the back of the line. Rythian had to admit, he still was unused to this new norm, where, even though Lalna was still perfectly capable of being an awful scheming git, he went through bouts of friendliness as well. Remarkably, over the past few months they had even found that they even enjoyed each other’s company on occasion, though they would hardly admit it.

The haunted house’s actors took a break just as Rythian and Lalna reached the front of the line. They stood in a circle around Nanosounds clutching the water bottles she had provided, each completely unrecognizable in their heavy costumes. “I’ll take him through, Nano,” Lalna volunteered, already starting towards the entrance.

“Alright,” she replied. “I’m going to take the next group in in five minutes, so make sure you get the pacing right.”

“Sure,” Lalna agreed, before lifting the heavy black curtain to allow them inside the carport. Rythian ducked inside behind him, too relieved that he wouldn’t have to go through the full experience to worry about being alone with Lalna.

They stood together in a narrow passage that had been created by still more heavy black swathes of fabric, lit only by a few dim lights farther down the passageway. It was unpleasantly warm in the small area as Rythian waited for his eyes to adjust to the low lighting. The air inside the haunted house was incredibly stale from being walled off for several days.

“Come on,” Lalna beckoned to him. “Stay with me,” he ordered as he led Rythian down the passageway, pulling his goggles down over his eyes. Then he launched into his monologue about the sights that Rythian would soon see, pausing as they passed each attraction. There was a skeleton that shook and screamed just as they passed, and a mannequin that swung down from the ceiling, both undoubtedly rigged up by Lalna.

None of the scares particularly affected Rythian. He made a clear effort not to flinch at even the jump scares, still remembering Lalna’s earlier words: “You’re scared, right?”

The pair had just entered the last section when the little lighting that there had been flickered out.“Oh, come on,” Rythian sighed, immediately turning to Lalna. When there was no reply, he reached out, intending to grab him by the arm, but his hand collided with the corner of a collapsible table instead. Hissing a curse, he pulled his hand back into his chest and quietly called out, “Lalna?”

Swearing again, he crossed his arms over his chest, wondering for a moment if this was supposed to be part of one of the scares. Somewhere off to his right, a stereo began to play a track of whispering voices that turned into eerie howls accompanied by the insistent ticking of a clock, the sounds slightly tinny in the aging speakers.  Though the sounds put him on edge, it was more annoyance than fear that made him grit his teeth. Rythian waited impatiently, already bracing himself for Lalna to appear behind him.

Lalna didn’t return to his side, even though more than a minute had passed. The lights stayed off and the stereo played on, but Rythian heard no movement near him. Eventually, he realized that this wasn’t scripted, and that Lalna had left him to make his way out by himself. Licking his lips, Rythian put his hand at the edge of the collapsible table and tried to get his bearings.

He had caught a glimpse of the room just before the lights had gone out, and knew that the passageway he stood in ran mostly straight, before turning to the left at the hastily constructed plywood wall. Now that his eyes had begun to adjust to the gloom, he could make out the vague dark shapes of the various props and partitions that surrounded him. Rythian stepped forwards, right hand tracing steadily along the edge of the table beside him.

His fingers found the familiar scratchy hiss of cardboard beneath them next as he grasped at the corner of a box. It took a moment more to test the air beyond that and find the laminate edge of another collapsible table, which he followed until the toe of his sneaker bumped the uneven wall of quarter inch ply.

Eagerly, he followed that for a few steps, his palm pressed against the wood. Rythian was certain that he would emerge from the haunted house within seconds, but when he rounded the corner a larger room yawned out in front of him, just as dark as the passage he had just  exited.

There he paused, taking a moment to try to guess how he was supposed to make his way through. The stereo had only grown louder, and Rythian guessed that it must be somewhere near him. He scowled in its direction before he proceeded, stepping forwards slowly, one arm outstretched in front of him.

Something soft brushed across his knuckles, and Rythian recoiled, a shiver running down his spine. He stayed still like that for a long moment before reaching out again, to find only a stray clump of cottony fake cobwebs dangling from the ceiling. Rythian brushed past those, hurrying for the far side of the space and nearly tripping several times in his rush.

He finally reached the outdoors, and inhaled deeply, only now realizing that he had been holding his breath. Rythian turned to look back at the carport, incredibly grateful to have managed to make it out without humiliating himself entirely in front of Lalna. He stepped out into the grass beside the carport, beginning to make his way through the citrus trees back to the front yard.

An arm abruptly looped around his neck, pressing hard enough against his throat that he couldn’t breathe. A terrified, breathless gasp escaped his mouth as his hands flew up to claw uselessly at the gloved hand that held him. Rythian arched up in his captor’s arms, twisting in his grasp as he fruitlessly tried to escape. His vision began to grey as he desperately fought against the hold, mind completely frozen in his panic.

Then he was free, and he collapsed immediately on the ground, palms slipping across the grass. He flipped onto his back, ready to try to defend himself even as he struggled to breathe. Lalna stood over him, a smirk on his mouth as he watched Rythian try to recover himself.

As soon as he had air in his lungs, Rythian launched himself at his rival, sending him stumbling backwards. Grabbing a fistful of Lalna’s white lab coat, he swung his fist into his jaw, before pulling back for another blow. Again, Lalna was forced backwards, finally staggering into the chain link fence that separated them from the backyard.

Scrabbling at the gate behind him, Lalna finally found the latch, sending them both tumbling into the backyard. They broke apart when they hit the ground, with Rythian skidding a few feet in the grass. It took him only a second to right himself and climb atop his rival’s chest, pinning him to the ground.

There he leaned forwards, his breathing still heavy. Rythian ripped the goggles off of Lalna’s head and tossed them into the grass beside him. Underneath him, Lalna grinned, seeming quite delighted by this reversal of fortune. “You motherfucker,” Rythian snarled down at him, grabbing at Lalna’s cheeks to wipe away that smile by force. He held Lalna like that for a moment, nails digging into his flesh, before he leaned in to kiss him.

Lalna’s mouth was sweet with sugar as Rythian kissed him, tongue twining eagerly with his own as they pressed closer. He sank his teeth into the soft flesh of Lalna’s lip and grinned as best he could at Lalna’s small yelp. Blood seeped up into his mouth, metallic heat breaking the softer taste of sugar that lingered on his tongue.

Rythian withdrew and Lalna looked up at him in the darkness, a watery trickle of blood tracing down his lower lip.  “Come on, Rythian,” Lalna grinned at him, daring him to go further. He reached out to touch his hip as Rythian hesitated, before giving up on subtlety and grabbing straight at his crotch.

“C’mon,” Lalna coaxed, stroking at Rythian’s cock through his jeans. He pinched at the tips of the fingers of his thick gloves and stripped them from his hands, before going for the button to Rythian’s jeans.

“We’re going to get caught,” Rythian hissed, glancing at the open gate. “Lalna, there are people right there.” Still, he allowed Lalna to unzip his jeans and curl his fingers around the shaft of his cock.

“They can’t see us, and they won’t come back here,” Lalna reassured him. He sat up and leaned into Rythian, lips finding a place at his throat. “Rythian,” Lalna pressed when he did not reply. “I want you to fuck me.”

His rival swallowed and met his eyes, his reservations remaining even as his cock hardened in Lalna’s hand. Though the fear of discovery was still with him, Rythian chose to question practicality instead. “We don’t even have lube,” he protested. “So we couldn’t-”

“Don’t we?” Lalna returned, and Rythian didn’t know if he should laugh as Lalna pulled a bottle of lube from the pocket of the white lab coat he wore. Of course Lalna had planned this, _of course_. He hesitated for a moment longer, worrying his scarred lip between his teeth.

“Close the gate,” Rythian finally told him, and Lalna obeyed immediately. Grinning, Lalna began to struggle out of his costume, stepping out of his tall boots and shrugging off his lab coat, before dispensing of his jeans and boxers.

Lalna knelt in front of him as he spread lube onto his fingers, before chucking the bottle on top of his discarded lab coat. He reached down to touch himself, biting at the inside of his cheek as he took a moment to stroke at his cock. Moving on, Lalna slid his slick index finger down his ass to circle his hole, before pressing inside. He slipped another finger inside of himself only a second later. Gasping lightly, he spread the digits apart, stretching himself slowly. Rythian watched him, squeezing at his cock as Lalna pushed his fingers deeper inside himself.

“Here,” Rythian said as he reached out to him. He put his hand at Lalna’s waist, encouraging him to shuffle forwards on his knees. Withdrawing his fingers, Lalna straddled Rythian’s thighs and reached beneath himself to again take Rythian’s cock in his hand.

Starting slowly, Lalna gasped as he slid down onto Rythian’s cock inch by inch. He spread his thighs a little wider as he began to ride him, pushing himself steadily down onto Rythian’s cock. He grew louder as Rythian allowed his hips to rise up to meet his body and moaned each time they pressed flush together.

"Lalna," Rythian finally hissed, before grabbing at his wrist when he was ignored. "Lalna," he repeated, knowing he had his attention now, "they’re going to hear you." He dropped his voice dropped lower still as he heard a few voices stray particularly close to them. For those few seconds, Lalna fell silent, though he continued his movements.

Thinking Lalna had heeded his warning, Rythian let go of his wrist and settled back in the grass, propping himself up on his elbow. He shut his eyes and ran his free hand up Lalna’s thigh, allowing himself a soft whine. For the moment it was quieter, though the constant buzz of Halloween night continued, and a few far away screams echoed through the night.

"Oh god, Rythian," Lalna suddenly cried out, and Rythian could see just enough of his face in the shadows to catch sight of the corner of his smug grin. "Fuck me-" Lalna continued, but was abruptly cut off when Rythian slammed him into the ground and shoved his fingers into his mouth.

Rythian looked over Lalna as he held him there, spread out in the grass beneath him. One hand still in Lalna’s mouth, he let go of the arm he had been pinning against the ground to guide his cock back inside him. Then he grasped at Lalna’s knee, pulling his leg against his chest as he thrust into him.  Lalna’s lips twitched around his fingers, pulling up into a wide self-satisfied smile. Now he was silent, aside from a few soft pants, as he reached down to jerk himself off.

Rythian leaned down against Lalna as he came, pressing his mouth into his round shoulder as he fought to stifle a long groan. Rythian rested there for a moment longer, his cheek against the soft fabric of Lalna’s favorite t-shirt as Lalna came underneath him. He allowed himself another kiss with Lalna before he finally pulled back, allowing them both to fumble with their clothes in the dark.

Eventually, the pair crept back out into the driveway sheepishly, hoping that no one had thought much of their absence. Rythian eyed Lalna in the light, noting his flushed cheeks, mussed hair, and a growing bruise on his jaw. He cringed, already resigning himself to the fact that someone would notice.


End file.
